


Borrowed an apron

by purplefox



Series: Masturbation May 2019 [8]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Oneshot, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Being a leader is hard, Akira has to hold himself back. Still, this apron smells like Yusuke, holding back is hard





	Borrowed an apron

Yusuke had asked him to go back for the apron for him. He had said he would pick it up after the interview and the negotiations. Akira had been disappointed he couldn’t spend more time with Yusuke but he had jumped at the chance to be helpful. There were many things he could not do as a leader and flirting with his team members was one of them.

Were there jokes and horsing around? Of course there was. That was just obvious. He and Ryuji loved to joke around and rile each other up. the way that Ryuji laughed when Akira teased him. It never failed to make him smile.

Teasing Ryuji and joke flirting with him until Ryuji spluttered and tried to figure out whether Akira was still joking before Akira’s poker face broke. Teasing Ann and having her give in and give back double the treatment until he had to double back but keep it jokey.

He could get away with jokes and horsing around once it was kept to all smiles. His eyes might wander but he kept it controlled. His feelings he could control them. He was not a beast. He could compliment Yusuke and keep it responsible. Keep it controlled and himself in line.

Even when Yusuke was just fucking oblivious to how he looked. Akira was able to keep his cool. He was the leader and they relied on him. He couldn’t cross lines. He couldn’t make them uncomfortable.

But his blood just boiled when it came to Yusuke. He was so oblivious and he could not make a move but he could look. Akira could look and when it came to Yusuke he did a lot of looking.

He swallowed as he adjusted himself in his room. Yusuke was going to pick up the apron afterwards. He had it in his hand now but Yusuke would not come for it for at least a few hours. In his hand, Akira held the paint covered apron that Yusuke wore.

Not all the time, he did not always use it but he used it enough. Akira had to battle the shame as he brought the apron up to his face. He ground his hand against his covered pants when the scent made his head smell. Paint and the faint smell of Yusuke. So faint but it was still there. The scent made his cock twitch in his pants he was so turned on just by carrying it. Just by having it. This was crazy.

How exactly was he that worked up over this? Was he that in love? Well of course he was wasn’t he? He loved Yusuke and he wanted him. He had been wanting Yusuke for so long and he could not say a word.

Akira slipped his hand down his pants as he sniffed again. The faint touch to his cock made his knees almost buckle. He needed to get somewhere and sit down. He needed to but his bed seemed so far away. The scent of Yusuke had worked him up so much that Akira knew he would not last.

He tottered over to the chaise by the tv and fell onto it. It took a few seconds to shove his pants down enough. Maybe it would have done better if he had not been holding the apron to his face the entire time but there was no way that Akira was going to drop it.

It was so good, the scent and his own fingers on his cock. He stroked slowly as he searched for Yusuke’s scent on the apron. With every single time he found it his cock leaked and twitched. He was so hard that it was almost painful but every touch and tease of his fingers only made him groan.

He wouldn’t last long and how could he? This felt so good. It was his own hand but it was Yusuke’s scent. Yusuke’s fingers would be cooler than his own. Longer than his own. Yusuke would learn him and his reactions. The way he was as an artist there was no way that Yusuke wouldn’t take him apart over and over.

Akira stroked himself slowly as he sniffed the apron. He was thinking on it. Thinking over it and all his cock could do was react to it all. Slow tight strokes before he teased the sensitive underside of his cock as he thought of what Yusuke would do.

Yusuke would learn him so well. Make him cum so easily. Every time would be faster than the last Yusuke was so focused and intense that Akira could see it. He would know right away that Akira liked the slit played with. Maybe he would switch it up the way Akira did. Tease the slit and the head until Akira twitched and leaked in his hand.

Maybe he would let Akira’s precum run down his hand the way Akira liked to do. Akira slid his thumb around his slit over and over until whimpers were forced from his throat as his cock throbbed and jumped in his hand.

God the things that Yusuke could possibly whisper in his ear. Just the thought had Akira aroused beyond all reason. He gasped softly as he touched himself. The feeling, the sounds that his hand was producing. The amount of precum making his hand slick. Yusuke’s scent. All of that had him so focused and dazed but he couldn’t move. His cock was so hard and throbbing.

He was so turned on; his hand couldn’t stop moving and he twitched because of it. He was so close and so sensitive. The tip of his cock just leaked precum from the slit he was so worked up. And all Akira could think about was Yusuke. His scent, how he looked and how he sounded.

Akira shuddered as he thought about Yusuke’s voice. It did so many things to him, the tone and the way he could be so passionate. It did things to his insides when Yusuke was passionate and focused. It did things to his cock.

He teased the head of his cock with his thumb until it was sticky and wet. He teased the head, the sensitive underside with firm strokes until he had to hunch over because his body was trembling as he sat. Yusuke’s scent was the only other thing he could focus on. Blending with the paint, a beautiful strong scent with a hint of something else.

He groaned into the apron when he came. Panted his way through his orgasm as he came a wet mess into his hand and onto his pants. Over and over he inhaled Yusuke’s scent through the apron. Wishing, wishing over and over as his body began to relax that he didn’t have so many responsibilities as a leader. Jerking off was all he could do. It felt good but he knew if it was Yusuke he would never be able to settle for his own hands again.

 

 


End file.
